Eternity is a long time
by Vampireacoholic
Summary: This is what I thought would have happened if Edward hadn't returned and Bella never met Jacob. A/N: Apparently this made sense in my teenage mind :P Re-written. Hope you guys like it -Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that sounds familiar to you whats so ever :)**

**A/N: Hey guys! This has long been coming, after all this story is over SIX years old!lol Anyways, I'm sorry for any little mistakes that might have escaped me and my beta. I hope you like the re-written version of this story. I know I do! Enjoy!**

* * *

Who would have thought that I, Isabella Marie Swan, would end up alone?

I sure didn't. Then again, I'm just complaining really. I'm not completely alone; I have a family. My "father" is Vincent. I had a brother now, AJ, who was overly protective while I was a new born. He took it upon himself to show me the "ropes" as he put it. We all had a very weird lifestyle. While they took human blood, I drank from animals. I just couldn't bring myself to do it, especially when I knew of the alternative. I tried to convert them, but they had been human blood drinkers for too long. They did try it, though. We had developed a type of brotherhood relationship. Despite Vincent passing himself as our father, he was far from it. He was more of a friend to both of us. He might be older than us in age, but he's just as equally immature as me and AJ.

We were really close in my first years, but simply because I depended on them very much. Vincent gave me a home and AJ taught me everything I know. Now though, we have somewhat of a close acquaintance relationship. I only have myself to blame. I've always been distant and hard to break. After I was able to be on my own, I pulled away. Despite having a new life, I was very much still stuck in the past. My heart was broken and so I was in a pit of despair. It hurts to think about them, so I changed my sadness into anger. I became bitter.

When the Cullens had left, shortly after, Victoria came looking for me. Unprotected and vulnerable, I became easy to attack and kill. I had been doing stupid things and had found my way to _our _meadow. She attacked me there. She played with me when she knew I was left alone. I thought I was a goner and I was almost grateful, when suddenly, she ran off. I felt the presence of another and as the fire burned through me, I begged for him to take the venom out. Instead, he assured me that it would be over soon and like that I was taken from Forks. When I woke up again I found myself halfway around the world.

I don't know what Vincent does for a living, but I know he has a lot of money. AJ is supposedly a college student. He was roughly around twenty when turned, so it was easy to pass him up as a college kid. I have actually seen him go to college, but it doesn't last long. He only does it for a while and when it gets too boring, he moves on. I assume he lives off of Vincent's money, but then again he is nearing his hundredth year. I'm pretty sure he has accumulated his wealth.

Even though I have them with me, it's as if I'm alone. They're never around and I'm always left by myself. AJ is hardly here because he has some girlfriend in Canada, so he spends all of his time there. He doesn't even really go to school anymore. He hangs around here a couple of days at a time and then he's gone. Vincent was the same. Regardless, they were my family.

Only recently we made the move back from overseas to Forks. I had no Idea what compelled Vincent to move back, but here we were. It had been decades and all people I used to know as a human, are dead or should be. It doesn't matter. I didn't look like _me _anymore.

Like always, I spent my time playing the piano. It was a talent that I had picked up while I was desperate for something to remember... _him_. I always play the same song; my lullaby. I hadn't really bothered to learn anything else. I played it over and over, non-stop, like today,

I finally stopped for the night when I heard a grumble. I knew who it was, but I still turned around to see AJ standing there.

"Again?" He asked annoyed and I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"There's nothing else to do, but this" I said as I touched the keys lightly.

"Bella, will you ever stop being so depressing?" He asked.

I remained quiet for a minute, but I was not thinking. I stared at the keys under my finger tips and started playing again. He stood there for a while, but then left. They always left me alone when I did this, but sometimes, they came up bothering me to stop. I played a couple of more keys until I saw the sunlight creeping into the room. I sighed and walked into my room.

I chose a simple outfit. I picked out some black jeans and a black hoodie that was quite big on me. I left down my hair and split it in half. I placed my hood over it, so that now most of my hair covered my face. I looked in the mirror and I didn't see Isabella Marie Swan, but Raven Ripper.

I had changed my name long ago because my new name was fierce and out there instead of Isabella Marie Swan, which represented a weak human, which I was no more. I didn't look like Isabella either. I had coal black hair and I wore contacts that gave me a green eye color. I was more beautiful than ever and despite being unbreakable, I looked delicate. I ripped my eyes away from my reflection, not wanting to stare at the stranger before me.

I walked down stairs to see AJ glued to the TV.

"Your first day. You must be exited" He said sarcastically, waiting for me to say something to his comment, but I simply stared at him, unfazed, "You know, for once I would like for you to show some emotion, Bella"

"I have emotions. I just refuse to show them. They're just useless like we are" I replied shrugging my shoulders and AJ shook his head.

"Bella, when you say those kinds of things, _especially_ when you're dressed like that…" He started to say and I raised an eyebrow, interrupting him.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked

"Oh c'mon… You look extremely Gothic, like some chick that's ready to commit suicide or something" He said

"If it was only that simple" I stated

I hear him sigh as I walked out to my first day of hell.

I arrived at the school and it was as I expected. Nothing had really changed. It looked rundown and old, but it had a new paint color. It wasn't my first time going to high school, but it was my first time _here_. There, out in the main office, were all the kids talking or waiting for friends to arrive. I parked as close as I could and then stepped out.

The minute I did, I heard the familiar faint gasps and the whisperings began.

_'Look at her. She must be anorexic… Who could look like that?'_

_'Look at that babe... She so fine'_

_'Is she supposed to be some Goth person? Cause she is really pulling off that look' _

_'I bet she uses drugs or something'_

_'She looks so sad'_

It was always the same things; some things never changed. I stepped into the main office and the lady smiled kindly at me as I walked up to her desk.

"Hello" She said

"Raven Ripper" I simply said. Ironically, I was starting mid-year once again.

"Oh, that's right" She said as she looked through some papers and then handed me a schedule, "Here you go" She said and I took the paper from her and walked away.

"What a weird child. She didn't even return my smile… How rude" I heard her whisper to herself as I walked out of her office.

I looked down at my schedule to see that I had Art class first. I walked to my class as people brushed up against me and completely ignored me. I liked it that way sometimes, though people sometimes didn't. It wasn't a problem though, they usually didn't try to talk to me for long. I gave them the constant cold shoulder, until they never talk to me again.

It's true what AJ says about me being way too depressing.

Whose fault is that? Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I narrowed my eyes a little, but refused to feel anything. I was tired of crying over him. I went back to my shell where I knew I was safe; that is, until I walked into Art class. There in front of me was Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

The minute I walked in, they both stared at me. They could tell I was a vampire, but they wouldn't be able to tell it was me; Isabella. I shook off my sudden anger and shock. I wasn't about to let them run me out of town. Peeling my eyes away from them, I walked up to the teacher and she smiled kindly at me. I just stared at her and it made her uncomfortable.

"Class, please give a warm welcome to our new student, Raven Ripper" She said introducing me.

I heard giggles at the mention of my name. Yeah, my name got those reactions.

"Take your seat on the last table behind Alice Cullen... Alice, please raise your hand" The teacher said and Alice did as instructed.

I swiftly made my way to the empty table behind them.

"Okay class, I would like to pair you up in groups of three and get you guys started on your landscape drawing" She said and with that she walked around grouping us and it was obvious that I was going to be paired up with Alice and Jasper.

"Okay. Alice, Jasper and Raven; you three are partners and I want you to draw a woods during the night. Get creative" She encouraged and she walked away.

I waited as Alice and Jasper turned their chairs to face me.

"I'm Alice, obviously" She said as she giggled, "This is Jasper" She said gesturing towards him.

It felt silly to have her introduce them, but I was amused. I simply looked at her not returning her kind attitude.

"Well let us get this over with" Jasper said and got up to get all the supplies.

Once we got started, I knew it was too much to expect Alice to stay quiet. Jasper was busy shading our pencil drawing when Alice got antsy.

"I know this is straight forward, but we know what you are and you probably know what we are too, right?" She whispered, too low for any human to hear and I simply nodded, "Well maybe during lunch you could sit with us. We could get to know each other, you know" She offered.

I was about to reject her offer, but then the bell rang and they both got up.

"We'll see you at lunch!" She said excitedly and they walked out.

I sighed and grabbed my stuff. I should have seen this coming, Alice was very sneaky. She had probably seen me denying her offer and timed it correctly. I walked to my next class, which was English. I walked in and the teacher sat me down at the back. I was grateful for not being introduced to the class as he went over some book.

I was trying to stay focused, but the guy sitting next to me was trying to get my attention. I was ignoring him, but he was becoming desperate, to the point of annoyance.

"Pss… Pss" He said and finally I turned to him irritated.

"What?" I whispered annoyed.

"Hey, I'm Henry" He said with a wide smile

"Okay..." I said obviously not interested.

"So... you're new" He asked as if he didn't know.

"Yeah..." I said rolling my eyes.

"Great. I could show you around" He offered and I looked away.

"No thanks..." I simply said

"Um... okay" He said and I wanted to laugh at the sound of his voice.

The rest of the class passed by extremely slowly and I almost wanted to die. At times like this, I wondered why I put myself into this torture. Thank God the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat, ready to have this day over with. I wasn't sure I was going to be coming back anyways. With Alice and Jasper here, I knew _he _had to be here, too. I couldn't deal with it. Once home, I could get Vincent to make up some lie and get me out of school.

I was walking to my U.S. History class when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Henry. I wasn't surprised to see him. He had been walking behind me since English class. God, he was annoying. Does he ever give up?!

"Hey, where you going" He asked

"Class" I said and he laughed.

"I know, but which one?" He asked still giving me that stupid smile of his.

"U.S. History"

"Me too. We should go together" He offered and I wanted to laugh at his stupidity.

It's not like he wasn't already following me. We were nearing our class when he started talking again.

"So … What's your name?" He asked

"Raven"

'Oh', was the only thing he got to say as we entered the class.

I was glad when I was seated nowhere near him. I couldn't escape him, though. Class passed by quite fast and I was glad for that, but as I packed my stuff, Henry walked up to me.

"So you want to sit with me and my friends?" He offered eagerly.

"Um…" I started to say as I was about to decline his offer, but then Alice walked in grabbing my hand that was zipping up my backpack.

"C'mon Raven, you can be _so _slow!" She whined and pulled me out of class, leaving behind a very confused Henry.

She was still dragging me to the cafeteria when I finally pulled my arm away.

"Thanks" I said slipping on my backpack

"You're welcome. So now to meet the family" She said excitedly as we walked through the doors.

People looked at us as we made our way to their lunch table. They all were there. A small growl threatened to escape as I saw _him. _Edward stared at the wall intently as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, while the rest looked up at me. Once he noticed the change in the atmosphere, he turned my way. His eyes widened for a minute and I stood rigid, worried that I had been caught.

"You're a vampire" He stated and I barely acknowledged him with a nod as he continued looking at me intensely, "How come I can't read your mind?" He asked

"My power I guess, we're not quite sure" I answered through a clenched jaw.

My body was itching to strike him. I wanted to sink my claws into his shoulders and rip his head right off his body. I wasn't sure I could keep it together, when a sudden calm came over me, Jasper.

"We?" Emmett asked

"Yeah. I have a "father" and a "brother"" I said

"Cool" He simply said

"Why do you dress like that?" Rosalie asked as she looked me up and down.

"Because I want to" I simply said as I glared at her. She gladly returned my glare and I had to laugh at that.

She didn't even know it was at me and she _still _hated me.

"Rosalie, don't be mean" Alice said worried.

"I'm not being mean" She said sounding offended.

Then everyone laughed except me and Edward, who still looked at me intensely. The whole situation was awkward. It was awkward because Edward kept staring at me and they all knew, too. I wasn't helping the situation either. I was constantly cutting conversation short with one word answers to their many questions. I think we were all grateful when the bell finally rang.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, what class do you have next?" Alice asked

"Poetry" I answered

"Emmett has Poetry next, too" She said and she turned to him, "Hey Emmett, she has class with you" Alice said

"Cool. We can walk together" He offered and I simply nodded.

"Okay then. See you then" Alice said and with that she ran off.

"So how long you've been a vamp?" Emmett asked casually as we walked to class.

"Um… about sixty years now" I said

"Wow. You're a young one. How do you have such great self control?" He asked

"I don't know. It was hard, but it was as if I was attracted to animal blood. I couldn't bring myself to harm another human being" I said

"That's awesome. Our coven leader was like that, too. I bet he would be impressed with you" He said

"That's cool" I simply said

"So... that was weird" He said changing the subject.

"What?" I asked

"You know... with Edward. I haven't seen him this bothered by a person since…" He began to say, but didn't finish his sentence.

"Since when?" I asked prying.

"Oh... someone" He said not wanting to say.

"Okay" I said dropping the issue.

"Yeah. Well, he isn't always like that" He said

"Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't read my mind" I offered

"Yeah maybe, but… Naw you right" He said shaking his head and he laughed it off.

We reached the classroom. Unlike the teacher before, she introduced me to the class.

"Class, I would like to welcome Raven Ripper to our class" She said

Once again I heard the chuckles at the mention of my name. She then appointed me the seat next to Emmett. The class was some what fun. Emmett was obviously the class clown and was always making the class laugh. Finally, after a couple of interruptions by our laughter, the teacher kicked us out.

"Great. My first time here and you already got me in trouble" I complained as we stood in the hallway.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one laughing in there" He said

"Whatever" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Anyways, it's the teacher's fault for being so ugly" He joked and I laughed.

Then I realized that in this moment, I was the happiest I had been in a long time. Here with Emmett and his jokes, I was happy. I smiled as I realized that maybe the Cullens were my happiness, but then my smile dropped when I remembered what Edward had told me.

Edward didn't love me anymore. I had only been a _distraction _to pass his time. He had only toyed with me and then dropped me when I had become a danger to them. I easily became angered and put my hands into fists needing to punch something. I wanted to deck Edward in his face. I had all this anger pent up for him. Emmett surprisingly put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Calm down there Bella" He said chuckling and I froze.

I looked at him with wide eyes as I pulled away from his grip.

"What did you just call me?" I said surprised.

"Sorry, my bad Raven" He said awkwardly and nervously.

"Why did you call me Bella?" I asked worried.

"I don't know. You sort of remind me of a girl that I used to know" He said shy as he looked off into the distance,"She was like my baby sister" He said.

"What happened to her?" I asked looking at my feet nervously.

"She died" He simply said and I looked up at him surprised.

They thought I was dead, that was news to me.

"Oh" I simply said trying not to sound at all affected by our conversation.

"She wasn't a vamp. She was human" He explained

"Oh" I said intent on ending this conversation, but I couldn't help myself and ask, "Do you still care for her to this day?"

"Yeah. We all do. She changed my family, we were all happier with her around, like she brought the light into our dark lives. When she was gone, it was like we went back into our darkness. I don't know" He said smiling embarrassed.

"I think I know what you mean" I offered

"Have you ever felt that way?" He asked

"Yeah. I think I have" I said nodding

Just then, the teacher walked out and let us back into the room, but she separated us. I was a little bummed out, but it wasn't like I was going to stick around. I had already made up my mind to leave. Even though at the moment I was somewhat happy because I was touched by Emmett's words. Too bad he would never know that I, Isabella, had heard him. The bell rang soon after and we walked out of class together.

"So that was fun" He commented

"Yeah. I'm going to miss it" I said

"Miss it?" He asked confused by my words.

"You're not my buddy anymore" I said referring to our changed seats.

I smiled at him genuinely, but it was soon wiped away when I saw Edward glaring at me. I glared back at him as Emmett looked between us.

"Don't mind him Raven" He simply said and motioned for me to wait for him as he walked over to Edward.

From here I could see that they were arguing and of course I could listen to all of it.

"What's your problem Edward?" Emmett asked frustrated

"You" Edward spat

"What the hell did I do?" Emmett asked annoyed.

"Don't act innocent. Don't forget I can read minds. I heard what you called her!.." He practically shouted as he pointed at me, "She is _not_ Bella! and nothing makes her Bella!" He screamed

"Edward, I know you felt it too. When she came to us, it was as if…"Emmett began to say, but Edward shook his head.

"Don't say it! She will never come back, never!" Edward screamed for everyone to hear and with that stormed off.

Emmett turned to me and gave me an apologetic look. I nodded and he ran after him.

As I walked away, I bit on my lower lip in frustration. Edward was so confusing! If he didn't love me then why does he care so much? He reacted like someone who cared.

This had been a long day and at times like this, I wished I could sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

More than ever, I knew that I was doing the right thing by leaving.

I couldn't handle any of this. Edward was too much to handle. I didn't know why I thought I could even do this. I should have ran off when I spotted Alice and Jasper, but I didn't. Worst of all, something about the way that Edward reacted had my skin crawling in an uncomfortable way. In his voice, I read it; the longing that he felt and heard his anguish. Was he really devastated? Had this affected him as much as it had me?

I clenched my hands, shaking my head furiously. There was no way. I had only been a distraction for him. He didn't deserve me worrying over him. I slammed on my brakes just as I drove onto the driveway, barely avoiding crashing through the garage. I didn't bother collecting my bag as I slammed the car door shut and stormed into my house. I was surprised when I walked into the house to find AJ with a young female, who was obviously a vampire.

"Bella!" He exclaimed as he walked up to me, placing kisses on both my cheeks.

"What the hell?" I said startled as I pulled away.

"Bella, this is my fiance Debra" AJ said as he motioned to the woman who now stood next to him.

"I've heard so much about you" She commented giving me a quick hug.

"Too bad I can't say the same thing" I scoffed as I looked between them.

"Why are you being so mean Bella?" AJ accused

"I'm not being mean. What's up with you? Being nice and polite... You, this is not you!" I accused back appalled.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" He asked

"Me?!... Me?! What the hell was gotten into you?!" I screamed feeling annoyed by him and everything.

"Love" Debra said with a smile as she cuddled into him and I laughed.

"Love? There is no such thing" I said grimacing at their affection.

"Just because you're a bitter bitch, who has no one, doesn't mean you have to drag us down with you!" He screamed at me and I bit down hard on my bottom lip.

"Whatever helps you sleep better. Go on Debra, ask him why _I _haven't heard about _you_" I spat and pushed past him running upstairs were I quickly blasted my music.

I sat curled up in a ball. I knew his words held truth, but I couldn't rationalize them in my head. I knew it then that the only reason Vincent and AJ have for being with me was because of pity. I had been a poor innocent girl who was 'bitter' and were now stuck with. How had they dealt with me all these years? I even began feeling sorry for myself, but there was no point in that. I knew that instead of sulking, I should do something about it.

That's why I decided it was time for me to leave. I had to move on. There was no point for me to be with them anymore. I had to do it on my own and most importantly, I had to be away from the Cullens. I stood up determined and packed my bags.

I rushed downstairs and pulled open the front door where AJ stood blocking my way.

"Move" I ordered

"No" He said crossing his arms over his chest, trying to push me back into the house with his body.

"AJ" I said warningly as I stood my ground.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it" He offered as his expression and posture softened.

"Please, you give yourself too much credit. I'm leaving because I want to" I said

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you about Debra because I know that you get all weird when it comes to those kind of things. She's the reason why I have been traveling to Canada constantly all these years, I figured you would connect the dots when I introduced her to you" He explained

"I get it and you're right. There is no reason why I should rain on your parade. I was just shocked actually. I haven't had a great day today and I guess I sort of took out on you. Apologize to Debra for me?" I asked sincerely

"I will. You don't have to leave, though. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'm pretty sure we can work something out"

"No. I don't want to leave because of you guys. Seeing you happy has made me realize that... I wasn't. I think that I need to go out to the real world; live a little. You know?" I said

"Bella, at least wait for Vincent to get home. This is a very big decision. You should think about it more thoroughly" He advised

"No. It will be easier if I'm gone by the time he gets here. I need to do this right now or else I might change my mind and I'm tired of affecting you guys with my bad mood"

"This isn't good" He simply commented shaking his head, not approving, but still moved out of the way.

"I'm a big girl" I simply said as I hugged him.

He gave me a tight squeeze and whispered, "Be safe" before letting me go. I waved good-bye and got into my car.

I was driving out of Forks when I realized, where the hell am I going? I was speeding down the familiar road that would lead outside of Forks. I was anxious to explore the 'unknown'. I was just grateful that I had saved up all of my 'allowances' and had enough to live off of for awhile. I would probably have to think about getting a job. The idea was terrifying, but it was a challenge I was willing to accept.

I was too into my thoughts that I didn't realize something... more like someone had ran in front of the road. I slammed on the brakes, which caused me to go flying through my windshield since I had no seat belt. I prepared to land on the hard concrete road, but in front of my car was a big guy. I crashed into him and quickly got out of his grasp when I realized he was cradling me.

"Whoa there Raven" He said as I almost made him fall on the floor, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Emmett?" I said surprised

"Yeah. Who else?" He teased

"Sorry about that" I said as I realized I had hit him with my car.

_'Today was really not my day' _I thought as I shook my head.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have ran in front of your car" He said embarrassed

"Yeah, well..." I casually said as I looked back at my car seeing that it was totaled, "This sucks" I finished saying.

"I could get Rosalie to fix it up for you" He offered

"No, it's okay" I said

"Really, it's cool" He said just as Rosalie came out the woods and looked at the scene before her.

"Don't tell me Emmett did this" She said as she groaned, shaking her head.

"Hey, it was an accident" Emmett whined

"I like it. It's a challenge" Rosalie simply commented as she walked over to my car looking it over.

"You don't have to fix it. I could just go to a shop or something" I said

"Hell no! Those shops can't do half the stuff I can" She said appalled and I found myself I laughing at her outburst.

"If you want" I said, knowing there wasn't anything I could do anymore.

"I do" She said and with that she motioned Emmett forward, who picked up the car with ease, "I'll take it home with me. It will take some time. Do you mind?" She asked

"Okay. That's fine" I said

"Okay. I could drop it off at your house. Where do you live?" She asked

"That's not necessary. I'll just pick it up" I offered

"Suit yourself" She said as Emmett eyed me curiously.

We exchanged numbers quickly and with that they were off. I sighed as I looked up at the dark sky. Now I had no car, not that I _needed _it, but it would be convenient. I couldn't go back to Vincent's, though. That would be embarrassing.

"I guess I should start walking" I said and headed into the woods.

I would draw too much attention to myself if I walked along the road. I really didn't know where I was going, but my feet did. I knew I was straying away from the road and deeper into the woods. At some point, I closed my eyes and let my feet lead the way. After a while, I felt like I had reached my destination and opened my eyes to find myself in 'our' meadow. I gasped at the sight of it. I wasn't sure why my feet had taken me here, but I found it hard to leave.

I laid down and looked up at the moon. I decided that I could lay here for the night as I closed my eyes admiring the sounds of the night. I wouldn't be able to sleep, but as I laid there for a while, I was pretty close to the feeling of it. Then I heard someone approaching. I sat up and looked straight ahead waiting for them to break the clearing. They stopped in the shadows, realizing that I was here, but then out of the woods came Edward. The minute he saw me his eyes showed anger.

"What are you doing here?" He said coldly

I inhaled deeply and got ready for what would come.


	5. Chapter 5

I knew he wanted a fight. He seemed really tense and I knew he was bothered by my presence. A part of me wanted to give him what he wanted, but I didn't want to fight him. I was tired of being scared of him.

"Sorry" I said quietly as I got up.

He eyed me curiously, obviously surprised by my soft demeanor, but then his hard expression softened and he shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry" He said

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For being rude to you all day" He said

"It's okay" I said

It's not like I had been nice to him either.

"No. It's not okay. I want to make it up to you"

"What?" I said surprised as he sat down and patted the space next to him.

"Will you join me?" He asked

I wanted to refuse and run away, but my feet weren't working. My skin was crawling with anticipation as my body betrayed me and sat down next to him. Suddenly, I saw the irony in the whole situation as I remembered we had been in a similar situation when he had opened up to me. I felt a pang of sadness as I tried to avoid looking at him as I choked out a sob.

_'What was I doing?' _I thought

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yea" I said softly as I shook my head forcing myself to get a hold of myself as I looked up at the Moon, "Just memories" I added in a whisper.

"Yeah? Tell me about it" He said

"What kind of memories do you have?" I asked as I chewed on my bottom lip.

"I have many" He simply said

"Oh" I said awkwardly and he chuckled.

"I envy her" He commented

"Who?" I asked as I finally turned to look at him.

He was looking off into the distance as if he could see something beyond the woods.

"A girl I once knew. I fell in love with her, but she was human. I doubt that she's even alive anymore and so I envy her" He admitted and then growled slightly.

_'Had he played with another girl's heart?' _I thought as I suppressed my anger.

"Because she's dead?" I asked

"No, because she doesn't have to walk this earth for eternity alone" He said

"What was her name?" I asked trying to sound casual.

He finally looked my way as if thinking about it and then he turned his gaze back up to the sky.

"Isabella Swan" He said softly and I froze.

He still loved me? 'No, don't be stupid' I told myself. I was a one time thing, anyways he said 'fell' as in the past not present. Why does it matter anyways? He doesn't deserve me! No, he doesn't!

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked bringing me back from my thoughts.

"If you loved her then why didn't you stay with her?" I asked as my lips trembled showing my horrible attempt at stopping myself from snarling at him.

"Because I loved her... I love her" He said

"You still love her?" I asked surprised

"With all of my dead heart" He said chuckling and I glared at him.

"If you loved her, you would have stayed with her not left her!" I screamed unable to control my anger anymore.

"What?!" He said surprised by my outburst.

"You heard me! If you both loved each other, then what was so hard about being together?" I asked

He stood up angrily and I followed his action, meeting him face to face.

"Every minute that she was with me, her life was in danger!" He screamed

"So? That just showed you how much she loved you!"

"You don't know anything! So don't comment!" He shouted louder than me and I put my hands into fists.

"You know what? Go to Hell!" I finally screamed

He began to laugh almost maniacally and then as fast as it started, it stopped. His shoulders started shaking and he put his hands into fists.

"I am" He said as he fell to his knees.

I knelt next to him quickly coming to his aid as I hugged him, pressing him against me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered in his ear.

He started sobbing heavily and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I love her! God, if I could go back in time I would. I would change her and keep her with me! I would let her know that I did love her and that everything that I said was a lie!" He sobbed as he held on to me desperately.

I was frozen in place. My heart was filling with warmth, but my brain was trying to catch up with it. What the hell was he saying? What did this mean?

"I just wish she knew how sorry and regretful I felt. I wonder if she would even forgive me for lying" He sobbed

He was clinging to me so desperately that I didn't notice I was doing the same thing. I was also clinging to him, but I didn't pull away. I took in deep breaths and turned his face so he looked at me straight in the eyes. Even though my brain was fighting me against it, I couldn't deny my heart what it wanted.

"She knows. I forgive you" I finally said

He looked at me with his sad eyes and I closed my eyes. He pushed me away roughly as he stood up to his feet. I opened my eyes to see him glaring down at me.

"Just because you remind my family of her, doesn't mean I do! You are not Bella!" He screamed

I stood and as I did it, I used my power. I changed back to the way I used to look before his eyes. I changed myself back to my natural brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that he loved. I took a step forward and he took one back as he took in an unnecessary breath.

"I'm the real thing" I said as I closed the gap between us.

"Bella?" He asked in a whisper and I nodded shyly.

I looked down at my feet and then it happened, he ran into me throwing us both on the ground. I looked up at him as he kissed every inch of my face ignoring my lips. For the first time in years I found myself full of glee and giggled. He chose that moment to cover my smile with his lips as he kissed me. The kiss was no different from the first time. It was tentative and disgustingly sweet. I needed more. I threw my arms around him and pulled him close to me. I kissed him hungrily and he matched me. It was the kiss I had always wanted from him. I literally melted in his arms as we pulled away. He smiled down as I looked at him with a glazed look. I was glad I was lying down or else he would be holding a limp rag doll.

"This time I'm not letting you go" He said and I kissed him softly on the lips.

I knew there were still unasked questions, but they would have to wait. I had been hungry for him all these years. I kissed his neck and I was pleased to know I wasn't the only one when I heard him groan. I nibbled on his ear before placing my lips against them.

"I'm not going anywhere" I said and he gave me a hard squeeze as he nuzzled his face at the crook of my neck.

"Good" He said as he kissed my neck and then trailed soft kisses to my ear, "I love you" He added.

I looked up at the Moon and Stars and for the first time, I felt complete again.

"I love you, too" I gasped as I felt his kisses trail down my chest.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: It looks like we have reached the end. I actually enjoyed re-reading this small story :) I wonder why I decided to do a story that literally took place in the span of ONE day? Oh, well. ****So, I know this story has sequel potential, but I'm not going to go there. I'm working on other things now (See BIO for more information on my newer stuff). If any of you have some great ideas then just PM me and we can work something out :)**

**I want to take this time to thank all the people who read, reviewed and favorited this story when it was all crappy. I don't think I could ever thank you guys enough! What can I say?... You're all awesome! **

**Love you guys!**

**Love,**

**Vampireacoholic**


End file.
